


My good (bad) Omega

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, M/M, Mentions of Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, omega!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Alfa!Steve Rogers/Omega!Tony Stark, «Ordina e sarà fatto, Capitano»"</p>
<p><i>«Cosa hai detto?»<br/>Vide Tony leccarsi le labbra e distogliere un momento lo sguardo, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di voler rispondere a quella domanda. Poi, dopo un sospiro e uno sbuffo, Tony tornò a voltarsi nella sua direzione, lo sguardo livellato al suo.<br/>«Ho detto, ordina e sarà fatto, </i>Capitano<i>.»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My good (bad) Omega

«Tony.»  
Una parola, una sola, non del tutto strozzata in gola ma nemmeno chiara e limpida; non era una domanda, più che altro un'affermazione, come se Steve volesse essere sicuro dell'identità della persona che adesso si trovava davanti a lui.  
Tony, in piedi a poco meno di un metro da lui, spostò il peso sui calcagni e poi di nuovo sulle punte dei piedi, le mani infilate per metà nelle tasche dei jeans. «Steve.»  
Steve sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mentre inspirava a fondo, cercando di mantenere la calma. Non era certo di aver capito bene quello che Tony gli aveva detto e c'erano cento possibilità a uno che lo stesse prendendo in giro, il che avrebbe reso il tutto tragicamente imbarazzante se lui avesse reagito nel modo sbagliato.  
Quindi, incrociando le braccia al petto, decise di procedere come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato a dover fronteggiare una campagna nemica: raccogliendo informazioni.  
«Cosa hai detto?»  
Vide Tony leccarsi le labbra e distogliere un momento lo sguardo, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di voler rispondere a quella domanda. Poi, dopo un sospiro e uno sbuffo, Tony tornò a voltarsi nella sua direzione, lo sguardo livellato al suo.  
«Ho detto, ordina e sarà fatto, _Capitano_.»  
Steve lottò contro l'impulso di leccarsi il labbro inferiore e di passare la punta del suo dito tra le sopracciglia aggrottate come faceva sempre quando rifletteva o era a disagio.  
Tony fece un passo nella sua direzione e poi si fermò di botto, le punte di piedi rivolte leggermente verso l'interno, le spalle rilassate e abbassate, la testa leggermente chinata in avanti e verso sinistra, così da mostrare un'abbondante porzione di gola mentre lo guardava da sotto le ciglia - e non che Steve avesse visto molte pin up dei giornali per Alfa, ma anche lui riusciva a riconoscere una palese offerta quando ne vedeva una.  
«Tu non sei in calore.» Anche quella non era una domanda, ed era un'affermazione anche piuttosto stupida, perché se Tony fosse stato in calore di certo lui l'avrebbe saputo. L'avrebbe sentito. Ma Tony rispose comunque: «No. Infatti.»  
Steve deglutì: «E allora perché...?»  
Tony raddrizzò un momento la testa da quella posizione così innaturale per lui, fissando Steve con le sopracciglia aggrottate: «Stai scherzando? Mi sto offrendo a te su un piatto d'argento e tu te ne stai lì a borbottare _allora perché_ invece di saltarmi addosso? Qual è il tuo problema? Sei sicuro di essere davvero un Alfa?»  
Steve raddrizzò le spalle, punto sul vivo in un angolo profondo e viscerale di cui il più delle volte preferiva ignorare l'esistenza. «No. Cioè, _sì_ , certo che ne sono sicuro! intendevo solo che...» Si leccò le labbra, distogliendo un momento lo sguardo come alla ricerca delle parole giuste: «Tu non lo fai.»  
Tony tese i gomiti lungo i suoi fianchi, piegando le mani ancora infilate nelle tasche. «Non faccio cosa?»  
«Così,» disse Steve, facendo un segno vago con il mento sollevato. «Così. Sai. L' _Omega_.»  
La parola gli era uscita strozzata dalla gola e Tony quasi rise. «Per tua informazione, io _sono_ un Omega.»  
«Lo sai cosa intendo.»  
«Sì,» Tony annuì. «Ma così è più divertente.»  
Steve inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e allargò le braccia, indicandolo con le mani aperte tese nella sua direzione: «Vedi, è così che fai tu.»  
«Cioè?»  
«Cioè, ti comporti da irritante marmocchio con pretese da grande maschio Alfa.»  
Tony piegò le labbra in un ampio sorriso e Steve scosse il capo, arrendendosi ai suoi impulsi e portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Dio. Scusa.»  
«No, no.» Tony rise. «E ti piace, l'irritante marmocchio con pretese da grande maschio Alfa?»  
Steve si portò le mani sui fianchi e annuì, guardando Tony con il capo lievemente chinato verso destra. «Lo adoro.»  
Tony nascose il suo sorriso leccandosi il labbro inferiore e poi, con un certo impaccio nei suoi movimenti, tornò alla posizione in cui Steve l'aveva trovato, mostrandosi vulnerabile, sottomesso e disponibile.  
«E che mi dici dell'irritante marmocchio con pretese da grande maschio Alfa che finge di essere un Omega per bene?»  
«Tu _sei_ un Omega per bene...» esitò. «Voglio dire, vai bene come Omega. Come persona. Oh, Dio, perché mi fai dire tutte queste stupidaggini?»  
Tony sospirò, curvando la testa ancora un poco per mostrargli la giugulare tesa sotto la sua pelle. «Ti sfugge il punto della questione, Steve.»  
«Sì?»  
«Mi vuoi o no?»  
Steve esitò. Forse Tony non lo stava davvero prendendo in giro, forse la sua era una vera offerta. Incrociò nuovamente le braccia al petto e lo studiò con occhio critico mentre Tony aspettava, quasi del tutto immobile, in attesa della sua risposta.  
Dio. La verità era che, nonostante cercasse in tutti i modi di evitare che il suo istinto prendesse il sopravvento, trovarsi un Omega - il suo Omega, pensò, con un brivido di possessività - disponibile e sottomesso e pronto per lui sortiva su di lui un certo numero di effetti imbarazzanti.  
«E ti comporterai da bravo?» gli chiese Steve, incapace di trattenersi. «Farai come dirò?»  
Tony sorrise. «Te l'ho detto prima, no? Ordina e sarà fatto, Capitano.»  
Steve non perse un secondo e annullò la distanza tra loro. Prese il mento di Tony tra le dita e gli sollevò il viso, intrappolandolo nel suo bacio; Tony lo lasciò fare, piegando il capo in modo che Steve potesse avere più accesso possibile e dischiuse le labbra perché lui potesse insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato Steve sorrise, carezzandogli la guancia con il pollice. «Sei una visione.»  
«Faccio del mio meglio,» scherzò Tony, sollevando le mani per appoggiarle sul petto di Steve. «E ora sbrigati, che in questa posizione mi sta venendo il torcicollo.»  
Steve rise e gli posò una mano dietro alla nuca, tenendolo così com'era mentre scendeva con la bocca su di lui, sulla sua gola esposta; l'accarezzò con le labbra e la lingua, tormentandola con i denti fino a che non vi lasciò un vistoso segno rosso, grande quasi quanto la nocca della sua mano e poi lo studiò soddisfatto, sentendo una sensazione calda e possessiva irradiarsi dal suo petto.  
«Mio,» disse e Tony gemette, premendosi contro di lui per fargli sentire la propria erezione che cominciava a crescere nei suoi pantaloni.  
Steve lo spinse indietro, un passo dopo l'altro, fino a che non andarono a sbattere contro il letto e Tony cadde all'indietro, steso di traverso sul copriletto e Steve si prese un momento per guardarlo, il viso lievemente arrossato e le braccia posate ai lati della sua testa, in attesa, e poi gli afferrò i fianchi, muovendolo con facilità fino a deporlo sul cuscino, mentre Tony rimaneva fermo e gli lasciava fare quello che voleva come voleva, esattamente come non faceva mai.  
Steve sapeva che stava morendo dalla voglia di toccarlo, di togliergli i vestiti e accarezzarlo e costringerlo a fare le cose a modo suo, e il solo fatto che si stesse trattenendo faceva crescere l'erezione di Steve che si chinò verso di lui, baciandogli le labbra.  
«Bravo, Tony,» gli disse, con la sua migliore voce da Alfa e Tony gemette, inarcando il bacino verso di lui. Steve sorrise e cominciò a spogliarlo, facendogli scorrere la stoffa dei suoi abiti sulla pelle con lentezza esasperante; prima la maglietta, scoprendo quasi come fosse un gioiello il reattore ARC che brillava sul suo petto e poi i calzoni, la biancheria, le scarpe, liberandogli le gambe e lasciandolo steso sotto di sé completamente nudo, esposto. Vulnerabile.  
Tony inspirò a fondo, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, le spalle che fremevano leggermente forse per il freddo o forse per l'eccitazione che già svettava tra le sue gambe. «Steve,» lo pregò, nella perfetta imitazione di un Omega sottomesso che Steve sapeva non essere autentica, sebbene in fondo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.  
Steve gonfiò i polmoni per prendere aria e poi baciò Tony di nuovo, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il suo petto, i suoi fianchi, le sue gambe. Si staccò da lui per respirare e gli afferrò le ginocchia con entrambe le mani, sollevandogliele abbastanza per avere una visuale perfetta.  
Il suo pene era eretto, rosso e pulsante tra le sue cosce e Steve si leccò le labbra quando vide la sua apertura già lucida e umida, come se Tony fosse appena entrato in calore, anche se l'idea che Tony si fosse preparato per lui, aprendosi con due o più dita e lubrificandosi per rendergli tutto più facile era altrettanto stimolante.  
Steve si appoggiò una delle sue gambe sulla spalla e si slacciò i calzoni con una mano, abbassando i boxer quanto bastava per estrarre la sua erezione. Si masturbò velocemente, quel poco che gli mancava per essere pronto, ma prima di spingersi in avanti e prendere l'altro si fermò, guardandolo con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.  
«Aspetta,» disse, e sgusciò via da dove si trovava, lasciando cadere le gambe dell'altro sul copriletto.  
« _Steve_ ,» gemette Tony, e questa volta la supplica a fare marcia indietro e tornare lì dov'era era autentica al cento per cento.  
Steve si allungò verso il comodino e prese a frugare nel primo cassetto, tirandone fuori il lubrificante lasciato da Tony e un preservativo che si infilò velocemente, prima di tornare tra le sue gambe.  
Tony sbuffò, stringendo il copriletto tra le dita. «Non era necessario, sono pronto.»  
Steve si versò un'abbondante dose di lubrificante sulla mano e prese a stenderla lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, gemendo piano ogni volta che le sue dita si stringevano attorno ai punti più sensibili. «Scommetto quello che vuoi di no,» rispose Steve, la voce leggermente soffocata. «E io preferisco non rischiare.»  
Tony soffocò la sua protesta dietro alle labbra quando Steve sollevò l'altra mano e insinuò la punta del dito nella sua apertura, affondando fino alla prima falange, la seconda, muovendosi avanti e indietro via via più velocemente. Dopo un momento inserì un secondo dito e poi, quando ritenne che Tony fosse aperto abbastanza, anche un terzo.  
Tony gemette, la testa getta all'indietro sul cuscino, lasciando che tutti i versi uscissero liberamente dalla sua bocca mentre Steve lo apriva, con minuta ed esasperante pazienza, facendolo quasi pentire di aver accettato di restarsene buono buono, alla sua mercé.  
Poi, esattamente come aveva cominciato, Steve fece scivolare le dita fuori dal suo corpo. Tony spalancò gli occhi e divaricò le gambe ancora di più in una muta promessa, la testa piegata di lato per mostrare a Steve la sua gola, il punto in cui il marchio che gli aveva lasciato era reso ancora più visibile dalle gocce di sudore che imperlavano la sua pelle.  
Steve si lasciò scappare un grugnito gutturale, quasi un ringhio. Sollevò le gambe di Tony oltre le sue spalle prima di avvicinarsi alla sua apertura e scivolò dentro, costringendosi a non cominciare a spingere immediatamente. Affondò fino in fondo, assaporando la stretta presa del suo corpo attorno a lui che si apriva alla sua intrusione, e si chinò in avanti per posare le labbra sulla sua gola, sopra il segno rosso, il naso premuto contro una vena che pulsava all'impazzata.  
Steve rimase un momento immobile e poi prese a muoversi, a scivolare dentro e fuori ad una velocità sempre crescente mentre Tony si inarcava sotto di lui e gli diceva esattamente ciò che Steve si sarebbe aspettato di sentire, le stesse preghiere e suppliche e incitazioni che sarebbero dovute uscire dalla bocca di ogni Omega, le stesse parole che Tony ripeteva, quasi senza accorgersene, quando il calore era troppo insopportabile e aveva bisogno di lui perché passasse più in fretta.  
Steve lo baciò, spostandosi poi con la bocca verso il basso, lasciando un altro morso all'altezza della clavicola mentre spingeva più in profondità, mentre affondava in lui per quasi tutta la lunghezza, assaporando i gemiti e gli ansiti che Tony soffiava direttamente nel suo orecchio.  
Fu Tony a venire per primo. La schiena inarcata e il bacino premuto contro il suo, gli occhi sbarrati quando il piacere lo colse quasi alla sprovvista, e Steve non ci mise molto a raggiungerlo, svuotandosi nel preservativo quando era ancora dentro di lui, quasi schiacciato dalla forza con cui il corpo di Tony si stringeva contro di lui.  
Steve aspettò un momento e poi scivolò fuori, liberandosi del preservativo prima di tornare a letto e stendersi di fianco a Tony, il naso premuto contro la sua gola.  
«Mi piace il tuo odore,» disse, e Tony strofinò la guancia contro la sua fronte, mugugnando dei versi intellegibili prima di farsi scappare uno sbadiglio.  
Steve si allontanò un po' da lui e si sollevò sui gomiti, guardandolo con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcare: «Non parli? Sul serio? Che miracolo è avvenuto qui?»  
«Chiudi la bocca e riporta qui il tuo culo, mi stavo rilassando.»  
Steve rise. «Ti pareva. Ehi,» aggiunse, lasciando un bacio sulla punta del suo naso, «non vorrai dirmi che il grande Tony Stark vuole le coccole?»  
«Io non l'ho detto.»  
«Oh, lo sanno tutti che gli Omega adorano le coccole,» sussurrò, tornando a stendersi accanto a Tony e cingendolo tra le braccia.  
Tony inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia mimando un'espressione sorpresa. «Davvero? Io non ne sapevo niente. Come mai non ne sapevo niente?»  
«Davvero davvero,» confermò Steve con un sorriso. «Tutti i bravi Omega lo sanno.»  
Tony rise e afferrò Steve per la nuca, tirandolo giù per rubargli un bacio veloce, subito seguito da uno più lungo e da un altro ancora più lungo.  
Quando si separarono per prendere fiato Tony lo guardò con un sorriso ampio, uno di quelli che non promettevano nulla di buono. «Forse non so cosa piace ai bravi Omega, ma so di sicuro cosa vogliono fare gli Omega cattivi. Un Omega cattivo. Questo Omega cattivo.»  
Steve gettò la testa in avanti in una risata. «Sarebbe a dire?»  
Tony si leccò le labbra. «Tu torna là in fondo,» gli rispose, sollevando il bacino in un gesto esplicito. «E poi te lo dico.»  
Steve tornò a stendersi carponi su di lui e scivolò tra le sue gambe di nuovo, l'inguine premuto con l'erezione che cominciava timidamente a crescere nuovamente.  
Forse non era un atteggiamento tipico di un bravo Alfa, ma certe volte Steve adorava prendere ordini dal suo Omega. E molto più di quanto fosse consigliabile.


End file.
